


Better Than Sunshine. Better Than Moonshine.

by LikeASwitchInHeat



Series: Flashes of Rhink [9]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Beach Holidays, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASwitchInHeat/pseuds/LikeASwitchInHeat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: sunshine ☀️Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019





	Better Than Sunshine. Better Than Moonshine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaaaate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaaate/gifts).

> Tumblr prompt: sunshine ☀️
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr January 2019

Link was thinking this must be a dream, as he stretched out - careful not to disturb Rhett sleeping beside him. Morning light streamed brightly through the wide-open windows, along with the smells of the beach. Link actively memorized how the sun shined on Rhett’s soft, golden hair. It filled his chest with a warmth that had nothing to do with sunlight. He couldn’t resist reaching for Rhett, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

Rhett blinked open his groggy eyes, heavy with sleep.

“Sorry for wakin’ you,” Link said, in a near whisper. “I couldn’t help myself. You’re just so warm.” 

Rhett’s lips curled into a dreamy smile. “You’re pretty hot yourself.” 

“Sleep,” Link urged him, planting an apologetic kiss in Rhett’s sleep-messed curls.

Rhett reckoned he  _ would _ . He’d stayed up later than Link last night. That’s what vacations were for: late nights, late mornings. Rhett took private pride in how quickly Link had fallen asleep last night. However, the antics that had worn Link out had left Rhett feeling wired. So, he had stayed up late, alone with his thoughts. Sipping cocktails, and stargazing from their open windows. Admiring how beautiful Link was: asleep, mouth agape, blanketed in silvery moonlight.


End file.
